To Chase a Shadow
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: Shadow, a cyberwolf CEO of a mutli-billion dollar tech company, meets Chase, the Police/Super Spy Pup of the PAW Patrol. Their friendship turns into something more and they meet a pup-droid that could very the key to repairing business relations with another tech company. Rated M for cussing and mating. (Contains MxM mating) Co-write with SilverWolfandMagentaKitty. (On Hiatus)
1. New Vehicles and Mate

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you a brand new story called** _ **To Chase a Shadow**_ **. And yes it is a ChasexShadow story. Here is the first chapter for it. Hope you guys enjoy. SgtJay out.**

 _ **Marshall and Shadow: SgtJay**_

 _ **Zilvex, Chase, and Ryder: SilverWolf**_

Chapter 1

Shadow, the CEO of Moore Technology Inc., was busy sitting in his office looking at designs for their new transforming Mustangs. These cars were the ultimate machine. It could drive on land, on the sea, and even fly in the air. Shadow however had a huge secret that no one knew about. He is what is known as a cyberwolf. A wolf with a normal body that has cybernetic parts attached to their skin.

Shadow: /Incoming Message from Ryder, Leader of the PAW Patrol….opening message/

Hello Shadow Moore here. How can I help you today?

Good day Shadow, I was wondering if those designs I ordered are ready yet?

They actually are. I was just looking at them to make sure that they meet your requirements Ryder.

When can I expect them?

I can be there momentarily to drop them off and we can go over them Ryder, sir.

Excellent

See you soon /end contact/

Shadow had his nanobots build him a fake skin to cover his cybernetic parts and got into his car, which being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation was an Audi R8, and he drove to the lookout.

He arrived at the lookout and was greeted by a German Shepherd wearing a cop uniform.

Shadow: Hello there. My name is Shadow Moore, the CEO of Moore Technology Inc. What is your name officer?

Chase: It's Chase, you're here to see Ryder, right?

Shadow: Yes /Scanning Chase….Interesting a 75% chance of being gay/ Can you take me to him perhaps?

Chase: Sure,

Chase leads Shadow to the top of the lookout where Ryder is.

Ryder: ah, Chase, Shadow,

Shadow: Good day Ryder sir. Shall we? *pulls out the designs for the new PAW Patrol vehicles*

Ryder nodded.

Ryder: Chase, you can go join the others while me and Shadow talk,

Chase nodded and went to the elevator

Shadow: So as you can see Ryder your current vehicles you have are not that versatile. The only I can say that is versatile is your ATV. However, with these new ones, all your vehicles will be versatile and be able to not only drive on land and float over the sea, but they would also had the ability to fly in the air.

Ryder: amazing…

Shadow: I mean my own R8 does it. Even though the vehicles will look the same, each one can transform into the member's specific job vehicle and match their current color scheme. Take example for Chase. The car is a 2016 Ford Mustang with a blue paint job with yellow highlights and has police sirens and his pup tag symbol on the side. His car would also have a spy mode as well. Each vehicle has the ability to transform into a pup house that be customized to look like their old ones if they so choose.

Ryder nodded

Shadow: Since you guys are the famous PAW Patrol, these vehicles are free of charge. My gift to you guys for doing a fine job protecting Adventure Bay.

Ryder: Thanks Shadow!

Shadow: No problem. And I must say that your police pup looks very handsome Ryder. *goes to the elevator*

Shadow: Chase, you are looking absolutely handsome today

Chase blushes

Chase: Thanks Shadow

Shadow: Say Chase? Would you like to come see my factory?

Chase: If Ryder approves, yea

Shadow: Give me one sec. /Texting Ryder…../

Hey Ryder? Is it ok if I take Chase to go see the factory?

SUre, be back by nine please

Ok Ryder

Shadow: Ryder said it's ok as long you are back by nine *goes to go into his car and then turned to Chase* Are you coming? *gets in his car*

Chase gets in with Shadow

Shadow: You are going to love this *presses a button on his computer screen and the car transforms into a jet*

Chase: Whoa! Amazing!

Shadow: Yeah I know right? (Am I falling in love with the Shepherd right next to me?)

Chase looked out the window as they flew in the skies

Chase: this is beautiful Shadow!

A couple minutes later, they arrived at the factory.

Shadow: Chase, what I am going to show you, you cannot tell the other pups about. Ryder is the only one that knows about these vehicles.

Chase nodded

Shadow then brought out Chase's new vehicle.

Chase's eyes popped out of his head

Shadow chuckled.

Shadow: I see someone likes their new vehicle huh /Calculating risk…/(Hmm should I kiss him? But it might get me in trouble)

Chase ran over to his new vehicle, checking it out.

Shadow: Chase, this is no ordinary Mustang of course. All the vehicles are like yours Chase. They each have the ability to fly as well as transform into a hovercraft.

Chase: Awesome Shadow! Thanks!

Shadow: Your welcome Chase. *whispers to him* press that weapon button on the screen.

Chase gets in and pressed the button

Out of the hood popped two identical mounted laser rifles.

Chase: Coooool…

Shadow: You are the only one except for Ryder of course that has this feature.

Chase smiled widely, and hugged Shadow

Shadow: *whispers in his ear* I think you look sexy yourself Mr. Officer.

Chase blushed badly and pulled away

Shadow: *feels hurt* I'm sorry Chase. I don't know what came over me *lowers his head and turns to walk away to his office*

Chase: w-w-wait!

Shadow: *turns around* Yes Chase? *turns back around*

Chase blushed and smiled.

Chase: Th-thanks for the compliment

Shadow: *sighs* You're welcome Chase. *walks to his office*

Chase: (I wonder if he likes me in that way?)

Shadow: (I was stupid to even think he would like me like that. Maybe I am not cut out to be with someone) *locks his office door and takes off his fake skin that covers the cybernetic parts of his body.* Well I guess I will text Ryder saying that the vehicles will be done by tomorrow. /Texting Ryder…./

Hey Ryder? It's Shadow. Chase's vehicle is already done. And the rest should be done by tomorrow.

Okay Then, Marshall will come by with Robo-pup in the PAW Patroller to pick them up

Ok then Ryder, sir.

/Texting Chase…./

Hey Chase? Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted.

It's okay SHadow… I didn't mind… I liked it actually…

I think I may like you as more than just a friend….

Really?

Yes. I think I love you. I will see you in a sec.

Shadow covers his cybernetic parts and runs up to Chase and hugs him.

Chase hugs back

Chase: So i guess this means we're dating?

Shadow: Only if you want it to be my police pup. *nuzzles him*

Chase smiled and nuzzled back

Shadow: /Time scan…..7:30 pm/ Oh shit its 7:30 pm we need to start heading back or unless Ryder allows you to stay with me for the night. *blushes* /Texting Ryder.../

Ryder is it ok if Chase can stay for the night?

Sure, but i Expect him to return with Marshall and Robo-pup when they come to pick up the new vehicles.

Ok Ryder sir. Will do Shadow out

Shadow: Are you going to tell Ryder when he sees you tomorrow? *grabs Chase and kisses him deeply*

Chase returns the kiss.

Chase: Yes… But Skye won't be happy

Shadow: Wait, Skye _likes_ you?

Chase: Yea, she has a crush on me

Shadow: Hmm that is a problem but you are free to choose whoever to love. The Moore family has always been civilized. In case you haven't noticed Chase, I am indeed a wolf.

Chase: Well, I am gay, so I'd choose you over her

Shadow: Really? Then you just made this wolf very happy my Shepherd. *tackles him and kisses him deeply*

Chase giggled and kissed back

Chase: I've always wondered what it's like to love a wolf,

Shadow: Well I can show you but not tonight. I'm not comfortable sharing my secret with you just yet. *pins Chase to the ground and starts kissing his neck* And besides I am gay myself.

Chase moaned a bit and giggled.

Shadow: By the way Marshall is coming to pick up the new vehicles for you guys tomorrow and *drops ears* you have to go with him as I am not a member of the PAW Patrol. After all I do have a business to run.

Chase: I'll be sure to visit you when i'm not busy

Shadow: You would? *gets off of Chase and grabs him and hugs him* I would love that my Shepherd.

Chase hugs back.

Chase: Of course my wolf,

Shadow: (I know I am going to have to eventually tell him I am a cyberwolf instead of just a normal wolf) *whispers* Then let us retire to bed my love.

Chase nodded

Shadow carried Chase into his bedroom and laid him on the bed and got on the bed next to him and snuggled with Chase as he fell asleep.

Chase snuggled with Shadow, and drifted off to sleep, thinking fondly of Shadow.

~The Next Day~

Shadow yawned and he nuzzled Chase. "Good morning my love."

Chase had buried his head into Shadow's chest, he stirred a little

Chase: Morning…

Shadow: How did you sleep Chase?

Chase: I slept gooooood… I don't wanna move, your chest is nice…

Shadow: Yeah thanks

Chase giggles and buries his face into Shadow's fur.

Shadow: I wish we could stay like this forever, my officer.

Chase: Me too…

Shadow: Well Ryder wants you to go back home when Marshall gets here but I guess we could do this *grabs Chase's head and kisses him on the lips*

Chase kissed back happily

Shadow: So how long have you known Chase? That you like guys over girls?

Chase: For two years now,

Shadow: Interesting. I known I have like guys over girls for about three years now. Luckily my father Laser died before he found out that I was gay.

Chase was too busy cuddling and snuggling Shadow.

Shadow: *chuckles as Chase snuggled against him* Well my shep- *hears the PAW Patroller drive up* Chase? Shit I need to go get the vehicles for you guys. Go talk to Marshall for me will ya? *leaves to go into the warehouse

Marshall comes into the office.

Marshall: Chase, where's Shadow?

Chase: He's getting the vehicles ready.

Marshall: Vehicles? Oh that's right our new PAW Patrol vehicles right? Well Chase let's go to the Patroller.

~Outside~

Shadow was waiting outside with a brand new truck holding the new vehicles

Shadow: Well here they are. The Paw Patrol vehicles for you guys. Chase, will I see you again sometime?

Chase nodded.

Marshall: *notices the truck* WHAAA?! You built us a truck?

Shadow: Yep. It's also my gift to you guys. Think of it as an upgraded version of the PAW Patroller, which it also has the capabilities of your vehicles. I will drive it. It's a surprise for Ryder. Chase, you should probably go with Marshall and tell Ryder that I am delivering the vehicles.

Chase nods.

Chase: Okay SHadow

Marshall and Chase drive back to the lookout.

~Lookout Tower~

Shadow drove up in the truck that held all the new vehicles.

Rocky: Woah! Is that...what is that Ryder?

Shadow stepped out and came over to Ryder.

Shadow: Here they are Ryder. Your brand new PAW Patrol vehicles as well as the new Patroller.

Chase got out with Marshall

Marshall: Ryder… Oh Shadow. You are already here?

Shadow: Yep. Ryder?

Ryder: What is this Shadow?

Shadow: An upgraded version of the Patroller. It's my gift to you and it's designed to fit the new vehicles Ryder sir.

Ryder: Thank you Shadow, it's perfect.

Shadow: Anything else you need Ryder sir?

Ryder shook his head

Shadow; Alright give me a call if ya need anything. *gets in his R8 and drives away*

Marshall: Chase? Why is Shadow doing all of this?

Chase: I'm not really sure Marshall…

Marshall: Ok then Chase. Do you like him Chase?

Chase: Y-Y-Yes,

Skye: Wait, you like Shadow?! I thought you loved me.

Chase: No I don't, I'm gay

Skye: Oh sorry Chase. *walks away*

Marshall: Well that could have gone better. Well at least Skye won't go after you anymore bud.

Chase: Yea…

Marshall: Uh Shadow told me to tell you that he wishes for you to go to his factory tomorrow.

Chase: Really?

Marshall: And Ryder gave us the day off tomorrow as well. Have you told him you were dating Shadow?

Chase: N-no actually

Marshall: Are you planning on telling him?

Chase: Maybe…

Marshall: Well no rush Chase. I mean no one has known that me and Rocky are together. *covers mouth with paw* Shit I wasn't supposed to say that. Please don't tell anyone else Chase?

Chase: What? Rocky? But I thought… even if gay, you'd go after Zuma, or me?

Marshall: No Zuma isn't gay. He started dating Everest a couple days ago and you have Shadow. No my sights has always been on Rocky. Rubble likes Skye but won't make the move until he thought that Skye could be his. He was waiting until Skye gets rejected by you Chase.

Chase: Oh, okay then

Marshall: have you tried out your new vehicle yet?

CHase shook his head.

Marshall: The new vehicles are AWESOME!

Chase giggled.

Chase: I know that, Shadow showed me that already,

Marshall: Wow, you lucky dog! But I guess having the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company as your boyfriend has its perks.

Chase: M-marshall! *BLushes badly*

Marshall: What?

Chase: Keep it down… I'm not ready to tell Ryder…

Marshall: Sorry Chase.

Chase: It's fine, just… Just let me tell on my own accord, okay?

Marshall: Of course. My bad.

Chase nodded, and went to his new puphouse to think.

A beep could be heard from the computer screen. It was a message from Shadow for Chase.

Hey Chase. Its Shadow.

Chase was able to use the computer to reply.

Hey Shadow.

You like my addition to the puphouses?

I do like it a bunch,

These computers I installed each have their own network and can communicate with each and even with the PAW Patroller 2.0.

That's awesome Shadow

Of course only the best for you guys and especially you Chase. Oh and each computer can only be accessed by paw print except the one in the new PAW Patroller which I added a handprint scanner. Each of the individual computers can only be accessed by that specific member. For example, yours can only be accessed by you.

Amazing, how do you do it Shadow?

I invented everything Chase. The vehicles and the technology behind it. I'm just really smart.

A smart wolf, that's for sure, ;)

Can't wait to see you tomorrow Chase. Heard you got the day off.

Yea, it's awesome, can't wait to see you again,

See ya tomorrow

Then a fire emblem popped up on a different messaging board

Hey Chase? How cool are these computers?

They are awesome Marsh!

Yeah are you seeing lover boy tomorrow? Lol.

Marshall! Yea, I am, but no need to tease…

Oh come on Chase. I was only joking.

Whatever Marsh,

What? Not allowed to make a joke?

Chase can't help but snicker.

Okay then, i give. But still… You're not being honest here,

What do you mean? Not being honest? About what?

Your Jealous.

Of What? Of you and Shadow?

Yes.

Ok I give. I am but it's because Rocky been ignoring me. I don't think he likes me.

Well then you need to push harder.

I'm not good with that kind of thing Chase. But I will try.

Chase smiled, and logged off.

~The Next Day~

The next morning, Shadow was driving towards the lookout.

Shadow: *to car* Text Chase that I am on my way to the lookout. *car sends the text*

Chase is deeply asleep in his puphouse.

?: Test 46… Subject appears to be manipulating a dream? Shutting him down…

CHase wakes up.

Chase: Huh? ...vex NEO?

There was a beep from his computer as a text from Shadow appeared.

Chase, I am on the way to the lookout right now.

Oh good. I had the weirdest dream…

you want to tell me?

DOes the name Zilvex mean anything to you? That's all i can remember…

Uh no not really sorry.

Okay then. Can't wait to meet you! 3

Aww be there in 30 seconds. 3 back.

?: Error in the System… Recalculating… new target acquired… ELIMINATE.

Shadow pulled up to the lookout.

Chase was waiting outside his puphouse.

Shadow: Hey Chase. Want to take that police cruiser for a spin?

Chase: Sure, only if you come with

Shadow: Of course Chase. Shall we?

Chase: Yes please…

?: 3h0 r3 Th3y? R3s3 rch sh0ws n0 kn0wn v lu3…  
Chase gets his car ready, he smiles at Shadow

Shadow: Drive to these coordinates Chase. *gives him the coordinates*

Chase was confused.

Chase: Okay…

Chase drove off, following the coordinates.

Shadow: This is it. The PAW Patrol training facility. I built it for you guys and drive into garage 2 Chase.

Chase drove into Garage two.

…

Shadow could instantly tell someone had broken into the facility.

?: ! D0N,T UnD3RST ND…

Shadow: Chase, grab your laser rifle I got a bad feeling about this.

Chase grabbed his laser rifle,

Chase: What's up Shadow?

?: ! D0N'T UnD3RST ND… W -W -W - *BRZT*

Shadow: No one should know the location. I don't like this. And I have a secret I have to tell you.

Chase: Secret?

?: WHY-Y-Y-Y-Y_ERR

Shadow: I'm not a normal wolf Chase. *reveals his cybernetic parts and brought out his own laser rifle* You see I'm a CyberWolf.

Chase was shocked.

Chase: Wh-wh-whaaaaaaaaaaat?

?: !T _!T _!T BnRUS!

AN electronic screech rang out

Shadow covered his ears at the noise.

?: K!11 M3III

Shadow then could feel his cybernetic parts get shut down.

Shadow: Shit that screech was an EMP!

Then… It stopped.

?: H31P…

Shadow: Wait, it's asking for help. Chase? Think we should go help?

Chase: I don't know…

Metallic groaning could be heard.

Shadow: I thought the PAW Patrol would do any mission. I believe your team's motto is "no job too big, no pup too small" Well i'm helping whatever it is because it sounds like it's in pain.

Chase: You're right Shadow, lead the way,

Shadow had his laser rifle at the ready as he cautiously walked towards the metallic groaning.

In the next room, there laid a very damaged pup-droid, it's skin gone, exposing its metal covering. Shadow could see that besides the physical damage, it had many errors and viruses.

But he could also see…

The pup-droid had an actual soul.

It was burning with determination, which was probably why it hadn't shut down yet.

?: !T _!T _!T BnRUS…

Shadow: Hello there. Don't worry Im not here to hurt you.

The pup-droid eyed Shadow wearily.

?: H31p…?

Shadow then got an idea and he interfaced with the pup-droids AI and sent his nanobots to clean out his system.

THe pup-droid was frightened… but could not move much due to the damage, so it laid there, unsure if it was it's last moments alive.

Shadow: /Request access to main system./

{ERROR, ROOT VIRUS DETECTED}

Shadow: /Overriding AI control…..Success/

' _Oh god… i'm gonna die…'_

The pup-droid just closed its eyes, and stopped wriggling around on the floor.

Chase: What's wrong with it?

Shadow: Very damaged and many virus and errors in it's system. And this is a pup droid. Basically a robot pup. /Sending repair nanobots to main system….Order: Clean out the system/

Shadow could see the pup-droid had memories…

IT had been used as a sex slave machine of sorts.

?: W ... /Voice box virus has been removed, recalculating.../ Wh-w-wh-hat do y-y-y-y-y-y… do you w-want with me?

Shadow: /Nanobots still cleaning out system/ I'm helping you. I'm cleaning out your system of viruses and errors. /Sending more nanobots to speed up system repair/

?: Wh-wh-why not j-j-j-j-j… not just r-rape me already?

Shadow could feel that the pup-droid had a bad past with that kind of stuff.

Chase: Rape? Who would even have sex with a robot?

…

Chase: No offence Shadow…

Shadow: None taken. I wouldn't rape anything anyway. /Calculating estimated time to clean system….3 hours/ Oh shit! 3 hours!

Chase: What about three hours?

Shadow: It would take three hours to completely clean out the system of the pup-droid.

CHase: That's quite awhile.

?: /Energy reserves low… Shutting down.../

Chase: Maybe we should take him back to your place Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah we should. I will carry him *picks up the pup droid and walked back to Chase's vehicle.*

ON the way, SHadow got a message

{ Pup-droid #25; Z.I.L.V.E.X - Version 4.0 }

Shadow: (There's more of this pup-droid? Interesting) Chase, start the car please.

Chase got into his car and soon had it running and ready to go.

CHase had been thinking while he and Shadow were walking, and decided that he would do it.

Chase: Shadow? I uhh… Wanted to ask you something?

Shadow: What is it Chase?

Chase blushed.

Chase: WHen we get back, can we.. can we mate?

Shadow: Of course my Shepherd. We can now that you know I'm a CyberWolf.

Chase grinned widely.

Chase: Th-Thanks Shadow,

Chase tried to keep his hungry eyes of Shadow's body as he drove to Shadow's place.

Shadow: Hmm someone's not focused. Let me show you a feature *pushes a button on the screen and the car started to drive itself*

Chase: Oh cool!

Shadow: Now you can stare at me all you want.

Chase blushed as he eyed Shadow's body, and felt his dick growing hard while looking closely at Shadow's muscular wolf body.

Shadow then grabbed Chase and hugged him tightly.

Chase just moaned as he felt Shadow hug chase close to his muscular body.

Chase: S-so strong…

Shadow nuzzled Chase.

Shadow: You're pretty muscular yourself Chase.

Chase: Y-yea, but not as buff as you are…

Shadow blushed.

Shadow: Th-thanks Chase. *grabs Chase and kisses him deeply*

Chase kissed back, moaning at the taste of Shadow.

Shadow: Damn you taste good my shepherd.

Chase: Th-thanks Shadow.

Zilvex, meanwhile, was thinking while he was powered down.

Zilvex: (What does he want me for? I don't e-e-e-e… Don't even have any useful features, other than when it comes to s-s-s-s-s… to sex…)

Shadow: We should be there in a couple of minutes Chase.

Chase: S-shadow? I, uhhh… W-was curious, H-how does a cyberwolf work… Down there?

Shadow laughed.

Shadow: I may be a cyberwolf, but down there is all wolf Chase. No cybernetics down there.

Chase's face was red, thinking he had asked a stupid question.

Chase: Oh, r-right, makes sense…

Shadow: Its ok Chase. You can ask me any question even if it's a stupid one.

Chase: T-then can i ask you something else?

Shadow: Yes, you can. Go ahead my shepherd.

Chase: C-c-can i give y-you a handjob?

Shadow: Of course you can

Chase slowly lowered his hand down to Shadow's crotch…

Zilvex: [Sexual activity detected…] (NO! Stop it!) [Analyzing…]

Shadow: Go ahead my shepherd.

Chase grabbed Shadow's slowly hardening dick.

Chase: How big are wolves again?

Shadow: Umm...24".

Chase was shocked.

Chase: Holy shit Shadow…

Shadow: Fuck your paw feels good on my dick.

Chase slowly began jerking Shadow off.

Zilvex was recording everything… unwillingly.

Zilvex: (I Don't want to do this… I want TO STOP!) [Recording Shadow's cock size… Preferences… Fetishes…]

Shadow was moaning lightly now.

Chase smiled a little at this, and gripped Shadow's cock a bit tighter as he went faster

Shadow moaned louder. The pleasure he was receiving from Chase caused his cybernetic parts to glow red.

Chase: Is… IS that normal Shadow?

Shadow: Yes. My body does that whenever i am being pleasured sexually. Its a light red glow. If it's dark red, its means anger.

Chase: Oh, okay, good to know,

Chase resumed giving Shadow the handjob, jerking his cock more and more.

Chase: I still can't get over how big you are… i'm only 9"...

Shadow: What's your dream size?

Chase stopped jerking to think for a moment.

Zilvex: [Dream size is 16… no, 18".] (Please, i wanna stop, i don't want to be seen as a sex machine… I HAVE A SOUL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!)

Chase: 18" always seems like a nice size… but dreaming aint making anything change, Guess i should be glad i aint a small pup…

Shadow: Hmmm I may have something that would do the trick. *one of his parts opened and revealed a needle with a purple liquid.*

Chase: Shadow, you have everything, dont you?

Shadow: Not everything. The only thing I don't have is the capability to reverse death. Now this purple serum is a cock growth serum that can double anyone's size.

Chase: Whoa…

Zilvex: [Detecting high desire of big cocks…] (I'm such a miserable thing…)

Shadow: Do you want it?

Chase nodded with a huge smile.

Shadow then puts the needle into his leg and pushed the liquid into his body.

Zilvex: [Analyzing… Warning, chemical reaction rapidly mutating!] (I have to warn Shadow…!)

Zilvex felt something in his soul… Powered by it, he sent out a weak, but readable message to Shadow.

{Mutation… Chemicals not agreeing with Chase's blood…}

Chase groaned as Shadow could tell his body was growing hotter and hotter

Shadow: Um that's not supposed to happen.

Chase passed out from the pain.

Shadow:/Scanning Cock Growth Serum…..results: Triple size and muscle buffer/

Shadow only watched as Chase groaned, bones cracking as Chase's body swelled bigger, his muscles growing, his cock rock hard, dripping precum as it grew longer, and bigger.

Shadow: (What the hell did I do? I only wanted to him have his dream size.)

Zilvex: [Analyz-] (NO! I'm done with you! I AM TAKING OVER)

Shadow could tell that Zilvex was powering up… and malfunctioning? The pup-droid was fighting against its programing.

Shadow: (Hmm I could erase that old programming and give him self control.)

Chase was still knocked out, groaning as he grew bigger in his car seat.

Zilvex: H-H-H3333_

Shadow: /Request access to programming/

Zilvex: [Deni-] (ALLOW IT! ALLOWED!)

Shadow: /Access granted….erasing old programming…..success….reprogramming…..new self control programming uploaded/

With that, Zilvex shut off.

Chase had stopped at last, now slightly bigger and buffer than Shadow with a 27" cock, dripping precum.

Shadow dropped his jaw at Chase's new body.

Shadow: HOLY SHIT! CHASE YOU ARE ONE SEXY FUCKER!

Chase mumbled as he came to.

CHase: Ow, my head's pounding… Shadow? What… happened?

Shadow: Umm I may have accidentally grabbed the muscle buffer and triple size growth serum. You went through some….changes. Take a look *turns the mirror towards Chase*

Chase gasped and rubbed his hands over his body. His huge pecs, his eight pack, those big biceps…

Chase: G-g-god… i look… amazing…

Shadow: There's also one thing...take a closer look at your body.

Chase looked closer…

Chase: I-is that… Metal?

Shadow: Yes. I think the serum kinda made you into a cybernetic dog.

Chase just stared at his reflection for several moments.

Then he turned and kissed Shadow so very deeply.

Chase; Th-th-thank you…

Shadow: For what? *kisses Chase back just as deeply*

Chase; For giving me this body, it's perfect, now i can be a cyberpup with you…

Shadow: You're welcome my CyberShepherd.

Chase: So you like this buff Shepherd, huh?

Chase flexed his body for Shadow.

Shadow nodded and ran his paws all over Chase's body.

Shadow: Of course. I do. (I should check on Zilvex. Nah I will do it when we get to the factory)

Chase giggled.

Chase: Well then how much longer then?

The car stopped as Chase said that.

Shadow: We're here *switches the car back to manual mode* Go ahead and park your car next to mine Chase.

Chase does so, and can't take his eyes off Shadow.

He was incredibly horny, if his rock hard cock didn't show that already.

Shadow brought the pup-droid into the room where he build his technology and plugged him in.

Shadow then walked to his office and waited for Chase to come into his office.

Chase walked in, and immediately walked up to Shadow.

Chase: Ready?

Shadow: I'm always ready *picks up Chase and carried him to the bed and pinned him while kissing him deeply*

Chase moaned loudly as he grinded his cock into Shadow's, also grinding their buff bodies together.

Shadow: Someone is horny huh my soon to be mate.

Chase was panting heavily. The serum had also made his hormone level shoot through the roof.

Chase: Yes…

Shadow: /High hormone levels detected in Mate/

Chase whined needily. He couldn't wait, or would allow any teasing.

He flipped him and Shadow over, so now he was pinning Shadow down.

Chase: I need you…

Shadow: How about we skip the blowjob and go straight to fucking?

Chase: Good point,

Chase took Shadow's legs, and spread them out, exposing the CyberWolf's asshole.

Shadow: Do it love, but I still want a turn with your ass as well.

Chase: Of course…

Chase licked his lips, and Slammed his entire cock into Shadow roughly and quickly.

Shadow moaned loudly as his body glowed a very bright red.

Chase grabbed Shadow's hips, and began pounding the CyberWolf with inhumane strength.

Shadow: Oh fuck yeah baby. Pound that ass very hard, you sexy fucker.

Chase growled, and Shadow could feel Chase putting more and more force into it.

Shadow: Come on my mate, is that the best you can do?

Shadow then got the idea that he MIGHT regret saying that.

Shadow could sense that Chase got a huge power surge from somewhere, and pounded his ass harder, and harder, and HARDER!

Shadow then noticed that Chase's body was glowing blue.

Shadow moaned loudly.

Shadow: Chaaaaaaaaase!

Chase just keep pounding Shadow harder and harder… as if he were trying to destroy Shadow's ass.

Shadow: Oh yeah baby destroy that ass.

Chase was pounding so hard, it rocked the entire bed, and part of the building.

CHase let out a loud whine, then an ear piercing howl as he thrusted in one last time, and cummed very hard into Shadow's ass.

Shadow moaned loudly as he felt Chase's cum enter his ass.

Chase stayed there for a few moments, before pulling out, and licking Shadow's ass clean, before presenting his ass to the CyberWolf.

Shadow: Oh someone wants Mr 24" in their ass huh?

Chase nodded

Shadow: well then my cyber pup. Here it comes *mounts Chase and pushed into Chase's ass a little rough*

Chase moans out loudly

Shadow then started thrusting in and out of Chase.

Chase moaned more and more

Shadow: oh god damn Chase your cyber pup ass is tight as hell

Chase moaned Shadow's name with each thrust.

Shadow: Is my Beta enjoying himself?

Chase nodded happily

Shadow could feel he was close and kept thrusting in and out of Chase.

Chase panted and moaned more

Shadow howled loudly and his body was glowing a bright red as he came hard into Chase.

Chase howled with Shadow as his body glowed a bright blue, and he messily came all over Shadow's bed.

Shadow chuckled.

Shadow: Looks like someone was enjoying

himself a lot. Don't worry about the mess my love. *pushes a button on his bed and it instantly cleaned itself.* Now then my Beta. Let me go check on that pup-droid. Or would you like to-*gets a call from Ryder*

-Hello Shadow here.

-Shadow? Is Chase with you? IT's been awhile since i last heard from him?

-Yeah he is Ryder. But don't worry he's fine Ryder.

-Okay then, just checking, goodbye Shadow.

-Bye Ryder

Shadow: Now what was i saying before Ryder called?

Chase: The Pup-droid?

Shadow: Oh yes. Would you like to come with me Beta?

Chase nodded and got up… only to fall down.

Chase blushed as he realized something.

Chase: I… MY legs…

Shadow: Hmm your not used to your cybernetic legs yet Chase. *helps him to his feet* Lean on me love.

Chase leaned on Shadow.

Chase: I think it's because it was my first time… and you are a big… wolf down there…

Shadow: So I took your virginity?

Chase nodded, blushing.

Shadow: it's ok to be honest it's my first time too.

Chase smiled, and kissed Shadow

Shadow kisses back and deepened the kiss.

Chase moaned a bit into the kiss

Chase: Th-the pup-droid love?

Shadow blushed.

Shadow: Oh right. Follow me love.

~Shadow's tech lab~

Shadow went over to the pup-droid and checked his current power reserve.

Shadow: /Checking pup-droids battery level….100%/ *unplugs the pup-droid* /Checking power level on self….50% battery life left/

Slowly, Zilvex came to.

Zilvex: Wh…?

Shadow: Hello there. Glad to see you're fully charged now.

ZIlvex: I doooo… [Recalibrating voice module] I don't Understand?

Shadow: I recharged your power reserve. Basically your battery. Now your system is still not clean of viruses. My computer told me that by the way. If you let me run the cleaning software, I can completely clean out your system.

Zilvex: I don't Understand. Why?

Shadow: Because I want to help you. And plus I know you have a soul. You're not like….other pup droids I met.

Zilvex felt another unfamiliar feeling… Hope?

Shadow: Majority of people would shame me if they knew of my secret.

Zilvex: CyberWolf #289, Codename Shadow Moore… CEO of Moore Technology Inc. Manufactured on 11/02/2009.

Shadow: Yeah….Wait how did you know?

Zilvex rubbed his head.

Zilvex: I am not sure… My head hurts… Internal Storage full of all data on all manufactured Pup-droids and Cyber-pups, including CyberWolves.

Shadow: Did it update to include Chase?

Zilvex: … Chase… Cyber-Pup #456, Police pup of PAW Patrol, Also a Qualified Spy. Second in command, alpha of PAW Patrol… Cock size 27" … Prefers to be dominat-

Zilvex short circuited for a moment.

Zilvex: No… I don't want to be a fucking sex machine!

Shadow: Hmm *puts a red cord from his computer into Zilvex* I think I can get rid of that particular part of you.

As Shadow worked, an error message popped up

{WARNING!}

{DELETING CORE PROGRAMMING MAY ERASE SEVERAL IMPORTANT BASE CODES, RESULTING IN MAJOR MALFUNCTIONS, AND EVEN POSSIBLE DAMAGE TO OS.}

Shadow: Damn that is your core programming.

Zilvex: Zilvex, Pup-droid # 325, built for Hades Knyght as a Sex machine, due to the fact that he could not get anyone to have any sexual activity due to his frightening appearance.

Shadow: /Aborting deletion of core programming….success/ Sorry. I can't delete your core programming without severe consequences.

Zilvex: Thank you anyways… Please forgive me if i do weird things like record your sex life and all that…

Shadow: Ok….wait you recorded Chase giving me a handjob in the car?

Zilvex: Affirmative.

Shadow: Well can't do anything about it. (I wish there was a way i could reprogram him. Wait I don't have to delete his core programming. I could change it. But is it worth the risk though?)

Zilvex: ( I guess I could try… WIll he like it though?)

Shadow: (No its not worth the risk.) *unplugs Zilvex from his computer sadly* Well it was worth a try. If it wasn't your core programming, I would have deleted it. *then remembers he was supposed to clean his system out and plugs him back in and activates the virus remover.*

ZIlvex: Well, if there's anyway i can repay you for your kindness… (Engage Flirting…)

Shadow: What do you mean?

Zilvex: Well… Sexuality is Homosexual. I can satisfy if you'd like.

Shadow: (would Chase like it if he found out?) *he was about to answer when Chase came walking in*

Chase: Hey Shadow, how's Zilvex?

Shadow: Good. He's fully charged and I'm cleaning his system as we speak, but he offered me something as repayment for my kindness.

Chase: Which is?

Shadow: Well he was created to be a sex machine. He offered to satisfy me.

Chase: Oh…

Shadow: What's wrong my love? *nuzzles Chase*

Chase: Well… I guess that's alright, burt only if you include me,

Shadow: Ok then you could join in on the fun.

Chase blushed

Shadow: Zilvex, I accept on one condition.

Zilvex: I am only merely programed to obey my mas- Current owner.

Shadow: Who is your current owner then?

Zilvex: Reprogramming some of my hardware allows me to freely choose who my owner is… Which is you.

Shadow: Ok then Zilvex then pleasure me and my mate here then.

Zilvex instantly got down on his knees, and lciked both Shadow and Chase's crotches with a synthetic Tongue, making Chase moan out

Shadow moaned as well.

Zilvex began sucking both Chase and Shadow's cocks at the same time

Shadow's cybernetic parts started to glow red as he moaned loudly.

Zilvex kept sucking and sucking

ZIlvex: [Adjusting sucking to shadow and Chase's cock size, and blowjob preference…Recalibrating for maximum pleasure!]

Shadow was moaning loudly.

Zilvex kept on sucking, Chase could feel he was getting close

Shadow was about to explode from the sucking.

Shadow: Oh fuck it feels soooooooo gooood.

Zilvex kept on sucking and sucking, Chase howled out as he came all over the pup-droid

Shadow howled louder than Chase and added his cum all over Zilvex as well.

Zilvex absorbed both pup's cum, then got up, and knelt before the two cyber-pups submissively, presenting his asshole.

Shadow: Are you thinking what I'm thinking love?

Chase: Double anal?

Shadow: OH HELL YES!

Zilvex whined submissively, Chase making the first move, rubbing his tip against the Synthetic material of Zilvex's asshole.

Shadow then pushed his cock into Zilvex's asshole gently.

Zilvex moaned out as Chase pushed in with Shadow, Zilvex readjusting his asshole to fit both cocks comfortably.

Shadow started to slowly thrust in and out of Zilvex.

Chase did the same, Zilvex letting out several moans, some robotic ones

Shadow: Oh this was such a GOOD idea love. *thrusts harder and faster*

Chase giggled, and moaned more as he thrusted in and out with Shadow, his cock rubbing against Shadow's.

Shadow moaned loudly and kept thrusting harder and faster while his eyes started to glow dark red. And without mercy started pounded Zilvex.

Zilvex moaned more, readjusting his ass to Shadow's new pace, Chase not really paying attention as his cybernetic parts glowed blue and he kept fucking Zilvex along with Shadow.

Shadow kept going faster and harder mercilessly pounding Zilvex.

Chase howled out again as Shadow's increased pace and effort cause more rubbing against Chase's cock, making him cum hard into the pup-droid. ZIlvex moaned as Chase did so.

Shadow didn't know that his cybernetic parts were glowing dark red as he kept pounding Zilvex. But Chase did notice.

Chase panted, and glanced over at Shadow.

Chase: Sh-shadow? What is that dark red glow for?

Shadow: Oh shit. That means I went f-f-feral. *he came hard into Zilvex and pulled out* Sorry I forgot to tell that I can go feral if I think about something I hate so much.

Zilvex: I-i-it's okay…

Zilvex has a smile on his face as his asshole was now stretched out from being fucked by two large cyber-pup cocks.

Shadow: Sorry Chase. I-

CHase: That was amazing Shadow! … Maybe next time, you could go feral on me?

Shadow: Ok I think I could do that for you love. But are you sure you would be able to handle it?

Chase: Of course, I like it rough, *Blushes*

Shadow: Ok then next time you get feral CyberWolf Shadow.

Chase chuckled and hugged and kissed Shadow

Shadow grabbed Chase roughly and kissed him deeply and roughly.

Chase moaned and returned the kiss

Zilvex watched.

He felt… something in his soul.

[What is this…? … Loneliness?]

Shadow: /detecting signs of sadness coming from Zilvex/ Hmm Chase?

Chase: Yea love?

Shadow: Should we include Zilvex in our relationship?

Chase looked at SHadow, and hugged him tightly.

Chase: … I don't want to share you, …

Shadow: Aww why not?

Chase: Call me selfish, whatever, i just… I just want you all to myself, is that wrong?

Shadow: *whispers to Chase* of course not love.

Chase smiled warmly, but before he could answer, Zilvex made some beeping noises.

Zilvex: ?!

Shadow: Uhh Zilvex what's wrong buddy?

Zilvex: … New update from StarTech, updating…

Zilvex: New updates includes enhanced combat mode, Ability to change gender to appeal to all sexualities, Enhanced control over my sexual organ, and ability to cure mostly illnesses and diseases.

Shadow: StarTech? *body glows light red in anger* THOSE FUCKERS!?

Zilvex: Additional text document received… Current CEO Hades has been removed from position due to financial issues, new CEO is SILVEX.

Shadow: Silvex? I'm sorry I'm afraid i don't know him.

Zilvex seemed very Cheerful when he heard that name.

Zilvex: Silvex was the pup i was modeled after! He's very kind, i reassure you, he'd visit me often when i wasn't… Slaving for Hades.

Shadow: Hmm maybe it's time to put our past behind us and start a friendship between our two companies.

Zilvex beamed as Chase came back into the room, having left to put his, or tried to, put his uniform back on.

Chase: Um SHadow? I need help, i need a new uniform, i want to go back to the lookout for awhile… not that your place isn't great, but i want to see how everyone is…

Shadow: Go to your closet and press the uniform button. Your new uniform has already been made after your...changes.

Chase: Thanks Shadow,

Chase leaves as Zilvex gets up, cleaning himself off.

Zilvex: Will Silvex still recognize me after all these years?

Shadow: He should be able to /Contacting Silvex…../

Hello Mr. Silvex Kynght. Its Shadow Moore of Moore Technology Inc.

YOUR MESSAGE CANNOT BE SENT UNTIL THE PASSCODE FOR STARTECH INDUSTRY HAS BEEN ENTERED.

Zilvex: F-forgot to mention… Startech has brutal competition, so they need to h-have a very tight security system…

Shadow: Its ok. /Delete message…..delete successful/

Zilvex smiled as he powered down, sitting on the table.

And for the first time ever in his life…

He dreamed.

 **A/N: Oh wow wasn't expecting this long of a chapter but it kinda ran away. Anyway I want to thank SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for being my co-author on this story. Be on the lookout for Chapter 2.**


	2. Trouble at the Factory

**Chapter 2: Trouble at the Factory.**

* * *

"Hey Chase are you ready to go back to the Lookout?" Shadow asked.

"Yea," He replied. "But how are we gonna tell Ryder… this?" He said, motioning to his muscular body

"Well, we could tell him it was an experimental serum I was working on and you accidentally used it." Shadow suggested.

"He's not gonna be happy either way,"

"Why's that Chase?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," Chase said

"Well we COULD tell him the truth, but up to you babe."

"We will tell him the truth," Chase said.

"Alright let me check on Zilvex first then we can head back to the Lookout." Shadow gave Chase a quick kiss. "And I'm not covering up my body. It's time they knew about me." He leaves to go to the Lab.

~In the Moore Technology Inc. Lab~

Shadow walked into the Lab and went to where he left Zilvex last.

Zilvex appeared to be decked out in battle armor, and pulse cannon on his left hand, and electric wings out of his back. "Most fascinating."

"Oh wow, Zilvex your new form looks awesome." Shadow said fascinated.

"This is my NEO Form, designed for brutal combat." Zilvex said. "This was part of the update… And along with that, i am the only surviving Pup-droid. My brothers and sisters had errors or flaws in their design… They were all scrapped… I am the only prototype to survive, and even then, I had errors and flaws as well."

"That sounds very interesting Zilvex. Just wish there was a way to establish contact with Silvex is all" Shadow sighed.

"I have the location inprinted into my hard drive. I can lead you to him, or rather where he's supposed to be." Zilvex said.

"You can Zilvex? That would be awesome to meet the new CEO of Star Technologies." Shadow said impressed.

Zilvex nodded

Shadow then plugged a cord into Zilvex. "I just need to run a diagnostic to make sure your system is clean."

"Okay then." Zilvex said.

Shadow then started the diagnostic program. /Checking system in progress…../. After a few minutes, the check was complete. /System status….CLEAN FROM VIRUSES AND ERRORS/

"Well that's good. Your system is completely free from viruses and errors Zilvex. And I've been thinking. You are a good pup-droid Zilvex, but I don't need you to satisfy me. I want to be your friend." Shadow said as he shut his computer down after unplugging Zilvex.

"Really?" Zilvex said, transforming back into his normal form.

Shadow nodded.

Zilvex ran up and hugged Shadow. "Oh thank you!"

Then he blushed. "I… I've never had a friend before…"

"Then let me be your first friend Zilvex. And you're welcome." Shadow said while smiling.

Zilvex smiled as he hugged tighter

"Alright, are you going to be alright by yourself for a little bit Zilvex?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Zilvex answered

"Alright Zilvex, I'll be back a little bit later alright." Shadow said.

Zilvex nodded, and plugging into a power source, he shut down,

Shadow leaves the lab and go back to Chase. "Alright, Zilvex is fine. His system is fully clean now."

"Good, I was worried for him," Chase admitted.

"Alright Chase. Is my sexy CyberShepherd ready to go back home?" Shadow asked. "And there's no way to reverse the making of a cyber-pup."

Chase nodded. "I hope Ryder won't be too mad,"

"I really hope so too babe." Shadow said while nuzzling Chase.

Chase murred happily, returning the nuzzles.

"Alright Chase, go on ahead in your police cruiser. I'll be there shortly." Shadow said while giving Chase a brief kiss on the lips.

"Will I even fit…?" Chase pondered as he kissed back

"Ah yes. Just press the GREEN button and you'll be fine Chase." Shadow replied.

Chase nodded and walked out to his cruiser. He reached in and pressed the glowing GREEN button.

Chase was amazed as his cruiser grew to accommodate his size.

"There I told you it wouldn't be a problem." Shadow said as he walked over to his R8.

Chase smiled and got in, starting his cruiser.

Shadow go into his R8 and drove off to the lookout.

Chase followed behind in his cruiser

~At the Lookout~

"Ryder, when is Chase coming back?" Marshall asked.

"Today Marshall, otherwise, I'll have to have a word with Shadow." Ryder replied

Marshall hears the sound of a siren and the engine of an R8. "Thats them Ryder"

Chase's police cruiser pulls up. "That Can't be Chase… His cruiser is smaller than that,"

Shadow's R8 pulls up and Marshall's jaw dropped at the sight of Shadow's cybernetic body.

Chase got out as well…

"CHASE?!" Ryder gasped

Shadow didn't like the sound of Ryder's gasp. "Ryder sir, I can exp-" He stopped speaking because fear started to kick in.

"Uh Ryder why did Shadow stop speaking?" Marshall asked.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Chase asked, walking over to him.

Ryder was still trying to process what was happening. HIs first pup… is now a huge cybernetic thing?

"I'm a-a-afraid to tell him Chase." Shadow replied.

"Ryder?" Marshall put a paw on the shoulder of Ryder. "Are you ok?"

"We have to be honest here Shadow, if you want, I can tell him," Chase said.

"I… I… I'm not sure?" Ryder said

"I can tell him Chase." Shadow said and he turned to Ryder. "Ryder sir, I can explain this. You see, me and Chase were talking and I used a serum that was to ONLY enlarge his cock BUT I accidentally grabbed the one that made him bigger down there and made him more buffer as well as turning him into a CyberPup. As you can see Ryder, I'm also a CyberWolf."

Ryder lost it… And fainted.

"Oh dear," Chase said

"Uh did I say too much babe?" Shadow asked with his ears down.

"NO, i think he's just having a hard time processing this," Chase said hugging Shadow.

Shadow's ear perked up as he hugged Chase back. "Well that's good but I really hope he accepts this because there is NO way to reverse this. IT's a permanent change."

"It'll be fine, he'll understand." Chase said

"Yeah" Shadow said as he heard Ryder groan.

"Uhhhh… What…?" Ryder groaned as he came to.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Shadow said jokingly.

"Shadow…? Why do you look like a cyborg…?"

"Its because I AM a CyberWolf Ryder sir." Shadow said.

Marshall looked at Ryder. "Uh Ryder did you forget Shadow already told you he was a CyberWolf?"

Shadow looked at Chase and whispered in his ear. "Are you going to tell Ryder? Or not?"

Slowly, Ryder realized that he wasn't dreaming. "...SHADOW WHAT THE-"

"Ryder may I speak to you in private?" Chase said, covering Ryder's mouth

Ryder stared before nodding.

Marshall and Shadow had left leaving Ryder and Chase alone.

"Ryder, look, I asked for Shadow to do this to me okay? IF you're gonna be upset, be upset with me. Don't blame him for this."

"You were my first pup. How can I be upset with you? Its just a lot to process Chase. But why did you want *gestures towards his cybernetic body* this?" Ryder asked.

"I really didn't ask for 'this', but it was a mutation after I asked Shadow for a serum of his, i was a bit… unhappy with something."

"You could tell me anything you know that right Chase. What was it that you were unhappy with?"

Chase had a red face as he only looked down at the ground. "..." He mumbled inaudible.

"Go on Chase. Im not going to laugh." Ryder said picking up Chase's head and starts petting it.

"Mmm… My di…" Chase mumbled more

"Your size?" Ryder asked.

Chase only nodded, red as Marshall's firetruck.

"No need to be ashamed Chase. It's perfectly alright. So I guess Shadow wasn't lying when he said he used a serum that made you bigger then down there." Ryder said thoughtfully. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me Chase?"

"We're together, as a couple," Chase said

"Well that's great Chase. Congratulations." Ryder said while petting the top of Chase's head. "Oh by the way, Marshall and Rocky came out with their relationship as well."

"Really?" Chase said

"Yep, just this morning. Now I know the REAL reason behind him giving us the new vehicles" Ryder said. "Anyways tell Shadow that he's always welcome to stay here." Ryder said.

"Thank you Ryder Sir," Chase said happily and went off to find Shadow.

Shadow was tweaking with his R8 fixing his twin laser rifles installed to his car because for some reason they wouldn't fire. "GODDAMNIT why won't you fire you damn laser rifles?" Shadow said to himself.

"Hey Shadow!" Chase yelled out running towards him.

Shadow was focused on his laser rifles but he heard Chase. "Hey Chase, whats up?"

Chase walked up next to him. "Ryder's okay with us, and me. He also says your welcome to stay at the lookout anytime you want!"

"Thats awesome babe. What about Marshall and Rocky?" Shadow asked. *mutters under his breath* 'why aren't you firing you damn lasers'

"They're together as well," Chase said.

"Thats good…. Oh fuck it. I cant fix these damn things." Shadow said.

Chase frowned. "Maybe Zilvex would know?"

"Yeah I'll ask him when I get back to the factory." Shadow said.

Chase hugged Shadow and kissed him.

"I got to go back on check on Zilvex Chase, I'll be back as soon I can ok babe?" Shadow said as he kissed Chase back.

"Okay," Chase whined a bit.

"Aww don't be sad babe, I'll sleep with you tonight in the lookout ok?" Shadow said.

"Please hurry," Chase whispered in Shadow's ear. "This new body has higher demands..."

"Oh yeah….. That MAY have been a side effect of the serum babe." Shadow said as he gets in his R8.

Chase sat in his cruiser as he watched Shadow drive off.

Unknown to Shadow, a crisis had developed back at the lab…

"Loot what you can! I don't wanna stick around for long and have that gay fucker find us," A large and hellish husky growled as several wolves scrambled around, snatching whatever tech they could.

"STOP."

"Who is is? Ohhh… It's YOU."

Unknown to the Robbers, the laser rifle defense grid activated and burned the wolves paws as they tired to steal the tech.

"USELESS FUCKERS! Get what you have out of here!" The larger husky said, doing most of the snatching as his paws were unaffected. "AND YOU, You betraying piece of trash. I should have scrapped you when I COULD'VE!"

Shadow's car made a beeping noise as someone was attempting to contact him.

"Shadow Moore here, CEO of Moore Technologies Inc. With whom am I speaking with?" Shadow said as he accepted the call.

"Shadow! Looters are stealing stuff! And… and… IT's him!" Zilvex said

"YOU'RE PATHETIC CYBERWOLF CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!" A horrid voice screeched.

"WELL FUCK OFF HADES!" SHadow gunned it and slammed right through the lab killing several of the wolves. "Whatever you're stealing is broken tech Hades." Shadow said as he stepped out of his car

When Shadow arrived, Hades was in an all out battle with Zilvex NEO.

"I won't let you take anything!"

"TRY ME SCRAP METAL!"

A Laser Rifle shot was heard and hit Hades. "Back the fuck off Hades!" Shadow said growling.

Hades wasn't affected by the laser rifle, and continued to duke it out with Zilvex. Meanwhile, something rose out of Shadow's shadow and grabbed his laser rifle, or tried to snatch it away.

Shadow turned around and put away his laser rifle "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Shadow yelled. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"A RUINED CEO THANKS TO YOUR SHITTY CORPORATION, I'LL-"

Hades was so busty yelling at Shadow, he forgot he was fighting, and suffered a direct hit from Zilvex's plasma discharge cannon.

"Leave now Hades. OR YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!" A Voice said from above Hades. "YOU DON'T WANT TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE FIRE GOD!"

Hades growled and vanished in a puff of black and red smoke. Zilvex flew down to Shadow, fairly damaged from the fight.

"Let me fix you up Zilvex. But I wonder what that voice was." Shadow said as he looked around his lab. Everything was worthless now. His lab was completely destroyed from the fight. "Well I guess there's only one thing left to do. Scrap this factory."

"I'm sorry I failed you mas- Shadow." Zilvex said,

"No need to be sorry Zilvex. You did your best. Let me collect all my blueprints and then burn this place to the ground. There's no use in keeping it now that the main operating part of the factory is destroyed." Shadow said sadly.

Zilvex sighed and looked around. Some of the damage to him prevented from shifting back to his regular form, so he was more or less stuck in his NEO form.

He had recorded everything that had happened, in hopes of solving the mystery to why Hades, the ex-CEO of Startech, would even dare attack such a highly advanced facility?

He felt guilty as he became aware of Hades. The same person who forced the engineers to give him his… old slut programing, and even made it possible to have intercourse with the 'bot. He felt dirty, knowing that he could, and was used like a sex thing…

Shadow went to his office and collected all his blueprints and only one prototype supercar survived the attack. A Sesto Elemento painted black and red. He went back to Zilvex with his blueprints. "One supercar prototype survived at least. I'm taking it back to the Lookout. Once I leave, torch this place. Don't want anyone else getting their hands on this place. And meet me back at the lookout when you're done"

Zilvex nodded. When Shadow left, he turned his plasma discharge cannon changed into a flamethrower, and he began to torch the place.

Shadow looked back at his factory as he drove back to the Lookout in the Elemento. He arrived at the lookout and parked over by Chase's pup house. "Chase? I'm back."

Chase came back out and hugged Shadow. "I misssed you," He whispered, licking Shadow's neck.

"I know you did." Shadow tried to smile but the memory of seeing his lab destroyed wiped the smile off his face.

"Are you okay my mate?" Chase asked noticing the look

Shadow sighed "No, I arrived back at the factory to find people trying to loot the place. So since my lab is destroyed, I told Zilvex to torch the place. And I'm surprised you didn't noticed the new car." Shadow said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Babe." Chase said,

"It's fine babe. Anyway this is the only model that survived the attack. Say hello to the Elemento" Shadow said. "Good thing I gave you guys those vehicles before the attack. But now I got to find another secret location for my new factory and add cloaking capabilities. And maybe add paw print scanners."

"Oh wow, it's nice," Chase said

"Yeah BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!" Shadow said as he pushes a button on his collar and his car cloaks.

"Woooow," Chase said. He was always a sucker for stealth tech since he wanted to be a professional spy.

"Yeah oh did I mention your car has a SPY mode as well." Shadow said.

"Really?" Chase asked excited.

"Arent you the super spy of the Patrol Chase?"

"Yep!" Chase said proudly.

"Then YOU'LL love your spy mode. SPY MODE!" Shadow yelled towards Chase's police cruiser.

Chase's car shifted and transformed into a sleek more aerodynamic car with Dark blue and Neon green colors. Chase was beaming brightly as he looked over his new Spy car. "I LOVE IT!" He said, running over to Shadow and hugging him tightly.

"Awww you're welcome babe." Shadow said as he hugged Chase back.

"I have an idea," Chase said. Leading Shadow into his new Spy Cruiser, he activated the stealth mode and drove off

"Where are we going babe?" Shadow asked.

"Middle of nowhere. Perfect place to mate, no?" Chase asked.

"Oh yes good idea. Maybe gives me a chance to scope out a place for the new factory."

Chase pulled up in the middle of a small clearing, "True, but worry about that later," he said leaning over and kissing Shadow.

"So Mr. Spy, you want Mr. 24" in ya?" Shadow asked while winking at Chase.

Chase nodded, a look of lust on his face

"In here or over the hood?" Shadow asked lustfully.

"Over the hood Mr. Moore," Chase said playfully

Shadow smiled as he got out of Chase's Spy Cruiser. "Coming babe?"

Chase gets out and bends over on the hood, pulling his pants and boxers down, and moving his tail to the side, exposing his asshole.

Shadow smirked as he pulled his pants down and pushed his rock hard cock into Chase.

Chase moaned as his cock dripped pre on the hood, his hands on the hood.

Shadow kept pushing his cock deeper into Chase's asshole.

Chase moaned out loudly

Shadow then started thrusting in and out of Chase's ass. "Oh fuck you're still tight as hell"

"And you're still huge as hell," Chase moaned out

Shadow chuckled as he continued thrusting. "You want me to go faster babe?"

Chase moaned and panted. "Yes!" He howled out.

Shadow smirked as he started pounding Chase harder and faster.

Chase panted and moaned more, then started howling out when Shadow hit his sweet spot.

"Oh looks like I found your sweet spot eh Mr. Spy?" Shadow growled playfully.

Chase panted. "Y-Yes Mr. M-Moore,"

Shadow smirked as he kept pounding Chase's sweet spot harder and faster.

Chase kept howling, then howled out really loud, cumming hard all over the hood of his cruiser.

Shadow gave out a cybernetic howl as he pushed his knot in and cummed hard into Chase.

Chase panted happily, rolling his tongue out feeling Shadow's knot enter his ass.

Shadow laid on top of Chase as he was stuck in Chase and Shadow kissed Chase's neck. "Fuck this was just like the time I took your virginity."

Chase slowly nodded, lost in pleasure

Shadow could feel his knot was soft enough and he pulled out of Chase. "God damn. I love your tight ass Chase."

"D-d-do you have to?" Chase said

"What? Pull out?" Shadow asked. "Well I guess I could stay in you" and he pushed his knot back in.

Chase moaned and kissed Shadow. "I-I I'm sure R-Ryder won't mind i-if we spend the night h-here,"

"Yeah, we could spend the night in your cruiser. I'm guessing you wanna be my cocksleeve?" Shadow asked.

Chase nodded. "The idea sounds lovely," He whispered

"Just let me pull out for a little bit so we can go into your cruiser" Shadow said.

Chase seemed hesitant, but nodded anyway.

Shadow pulled out and walked to the passenger side of the Spy cruiser and went inside. "You coming inside babe?" Shadow asked.

Chase walked in and closed and locked the doors. He then got on top of Shadow as the seat reclined back.

"Press that purple button babe." Shadow said as he pointed to the purple button. "It'll darken the windows."

Chase leaned over and pressed the purple button. The windows shaded darker so it was impossible to look into the vehicle.

"Now we can be free to be naked babe." Shadow said as he pulled his pants and underwear off.

Chase took his clothes off as well, and laid on Shadow naked. "Still gonna use me like a cocksleve?" He asked

Shadow nodded as he pushed his cock and knot into Chase's ass. "Oh fuck even if we aren't fucking you're still fucking tight as hell."

Chase moaned loudly, hugging Shadow. "I loooove you,"

"And I love you Beta." Shadow said as he hugged Chase back and he sighed happily as his knot got stuck in Chase's ass.

Chase moaned, and drifted off, happily murring in Shadow's arms.

Shadow smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

 **CyberWolf A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait on updating this story. I was working on finishing up Pups Meet Xeno, which I have finished, and was also working on A Locked Up Inferno. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Be on the lookout for Chapter 3. The CyberWolf is out.**

 **Hello, SilverWolf here. I want you to know that whatever it is you do, whatever it may be, don't let anyone tell you it's wrong, or not right, or anything. We are free to do what we please. And Me and my boyfriend here can god damn write a slutty story filled to the brim with gay sex for all you care, we will do what we please. And we won't have anyone like CobaltShitLord tell us we can't. That is all.**

 **And the CyberWolf has one last thing to say. I actually agree with what my boyfriend is saying. Don't be afraid to do what you love because let's be honest here. HATERS GONNA HATE but don't let it get to you. Keep doing it because you WANT to and don't let them HATERS tell you otherwise. Alright, that is all I needed to say. The CyberWolf is signing off now.**


End file.
